


Because, I love you.

by Prettyunique



Series: The one where Jane and Maura have been dating since the pilot. [3]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first fight, as a couple.</p><p>Season 1 Episode 5<br/>Money for nothing<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Because, I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Set the scene Maura is in Garrett's red car and Garrett goes to get some coffee's.

"I'll get us some coffee's, an Americano right."

"You remember," replies Maura

"Of course...I'll be right back."

 

Garrett closes the car door behind him.

Maura dials Jane's number.

 

'Jane.'

'Maura, I'm so sorry.' replies Jane

'It's ok, listen I don't have much time. Adam had a girlfriend."

"Why..why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you," replies Maura

"I love you too."

"Oh good, because that could have been very awkward," replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"I got to go."

 

Garrett gets back in handing Maura a coffee.

He leans forward.

 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," replies Maura

"Are you seeing someone?"

"No."

"You're a terrible liar, Maura," replies Garrett

"What's his name."

"It's no one, I swear."

"What, don't you want me to meet him...unless, is he a she?"

"What?"

"You think I don't know you, dated women after you dated me," replies Garrett

 

 2 days later back at Jane's apartment.

 

"That's the first time we said I love you to each other, as a couple I mean."

 

Silence.

 

"So, you and Garret."

"That was a long time ago," replies Maura

"But you loved him?" asks Jane

"No, I said it but I never really did. I just thought that if I pretended it would just happen, never did. The only time I have ever felt the love stronger than the words is when I said it to you."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"You know I love you too, right."

 

Maura slots herself in between Jane's legs kissing her on the lips.

She puts Jane's hands on her bum as the kiss deepens.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a quick coffee order.  
> You and I both know that is not happening in real life.


End file.
